


That Time When Jake Kidnapped A Kid

by ViviPeach



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dave and Dirk are cousins, Jade is a Good Friend, bro is a piece of shit, but he isn’t complaining, but it’s justified I guess, but they haven’t seen eachother in years, jake didn’t sign up for a new child he just wanted sum fuc, kidnapping technically, long time, we love jade everybody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviPeach/pseuds/ViviPeach
Summary: It was supposed to be a one night stand, just some sex with a random stranger. Now he’s adopted a child, and has no clue what he’s doing.In which Jake goes in expecting sex, and leaves with a traumatized Dave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I should work on my demon fic but agh I wanted to write this!!
> 
> Also this was written on my phone, I apologize for bad grammar and stuff

Jake Really, Really needs to stop hooking up with random guys.

Yeah the sex is usually pretty okay, but he was way in over his head. So here he was, in a McDonald’s parking lot, quietly freaking out. He groaned softly and he lied his head on his steering will, careful to not wake the sleeping figure in the passengers seat.

Now, let’s take a look at how we got here.

Earlier in the night, things were great. He was at a club with his friend Roxy, when he met him. He was a mysterious fellow, tall, quiet, not to mention, extremely fucking ripped. In his semi drunken haze, he found himself Making out With the man, the next couple hours were a blur. One awkward Car ride of sexual tension later, they were at his apartment. 

It was..disgusting, to say the least. Weird sex puppets littered the floor, Moldy food on every surface and countertop, and a bunch of (fake?) katanas and swords. Jake shrugged it off as a stranger then usual bachelor pad, and immediately continued to make out with the man. He started to sober up a bit at this point, and noted his weird anime themed sunglasses. How rough and calloused his hands were. How emotionless he was. Jake pulled away from him, and paused. “I think I need to use the restroom..would you mind pointing me in the direction of it?” 

The man gestured to a hallway, Jake muttered a quick thanks and made a beeline for the bathroom. Once he was inside, he went to lock the door, but realized there wasn’t even a lock. Weird, but who was he to judge? 

He washed his face, and took a. Few seconds to look in the mirror. Damn. He looked like a mess. 

He waited for a few seconds before leaving the restroom, walking back to where they previously had left off. He stopped in front of what looked like a bedroom door that had been cracked open. There wasn’t event a doorknob, which was a little more then strange. He peered inside to see a figure hunched over a desk, typing away on a computer. Good god, there was a child here! A child was living in these conditions!

It was only when the child turned to look at him, he realized he had been staring. He was about to say something when he cut him off.

“Hey, I’m uh, not really supposed to talk to the people Bro has over..are you looking for his bedroom or something? furthest room down the hall.”

Jake took a second to take in the boys features. He was thin, so, so thin. He looked bruised, he hand bandages covering his arms, and a couple bandaids here and there. His heart hurt when he thought about his little sister Jade being this injured.

“I..Good gosh, you’re littered in injuries! Who did this to you?” Jake stepped into the room, a worried expression resting on his face.

The boy, no, teenager hesitated. “..No offense man, but why do you care? Are you like, a cop or some shit? Bro doesn’t typically take home people who give a crap about random kids.”

“Well, perhaps he had misjudged me. And you dodged my question, don’t think I didn’t notice!” Jake paused. Suddenly, a realization dawned upon him. No.

“..Don’t tell me, that..He is the one doing this to you?”

The silence he got in return made his heart sink. 

“..Look, I can get you out of here! You don’t have to put up with this treatment,” you paused, realizing you didn’t know his name.

“..It’s Dave. And seriously, it really doesn’t matter. If I left he’d find me. And trust me, I would look so much worse then I do now.”

“But you could try?..please, I have a sister around your age, it would absolutely kill me to know she was in these conditions. Just come with me, maybe we can get you away from him for good?”

He looked hesitant. 

“...how do I know you aren’t some pedophile or something? Some sex trafficker who’s gonna ship me off to fucking Wherever.”

You would’ve been hurt at the accusation if not for how right he could be. It’s perfectly plausible tho be cautious of a stranger whos insisting you go with him.

“..Well, you’ve got me there. But you can’t prove that I am someone who would do one of those things!” He sounded hopeful. It suited him.

“..Fuck it. If you turn out to be worse then he is, I can just run from both of you.” He sighed. “Dude, how do we go about this? You obviously don’t know him but bro is freaky as hell. He’d be able to hear if I went out the front door or some shit like that.”

“..well, what about a window? I could distract him while you get your stuff into my car, and then I can make an excuse as to why I have to leave, and then we’ll drive off! He’ll be none the wiser!”

Dave let out a soft, but defeated chuckle. “Sure, what could go wrong. I just gotta pack my shit man.” He paused. “Wait, how will you know that I’ve even gotten to your car?”

Jake thought for a moment. He hadn’t really thought this through.

“Ah..you can honk the horn?”

“People honk their fucking horns like it’s a drug, not super useful.” He grimaced.

“Fine then, honk it a few times back to back, does that work?”

He thought for a moment before nodding. “Sure.”

He paused.

“Hey, if this doesn’t work, and he hurts you or some shit, I’m sorry.” 

Jake frowned. “Don’t sorry chap, it will all work out! Now start getting your things, I’m going to go distract him.” Dave modded, and quietly stood up, grabbing a bag from his closet. Jake took this as a good time to leave, and find this elusive “bro”. 

He walked into the living room, spotting him on the couch. He was sitting next to this..creepy, terrifying puppet. You could’ve sworn under oath that that thing was possessed by something awful.

You went over and sat next to him, trying to hide any hatred for the man you now harbor. “Shall we pick up where we left off then?” He nodded, and make ours resumed. It was much less enjoyable, especially knowing admittedly not a lot, but enough about what he had done to that poor child. After what felt like hours, you heart a familiar car horn honk outside. You pulled away from him, and looked at your phone. 11:34 PM. You pretended to be shocked by the time. 

“Oh golly! I’m afraid I must be going, my roommate is expecting me, I do apologize.” He grunted and pushed himself away from Jake. Jake stood up and headed for the door. “Er..have a good night!” He got silence in return. Which was expected.

As soon as he left the apartment, he bolted for the stairs. It was then that he realized they weren’t even close to the first floor. A feeling of dread filled your chest. How the hell did Dave make it out of the window? Jake shook the feeling of guilt and concern away, and instead went for the elavator. He made a beeline to his car, quickly hopping into the front seat. He was greeted by an asleep dave in the passengers seat. He quickly pulled out of the parking lot, and drove off to his house. Which was admittedly, kind of far. Maybe an hour drive or so. 

Jake couldn’t stop himself from glancing at the sleeping teen next to him, looking at just how terrible he looked. His heart hurt for this boy. He looked like he hadn’t eaten a proper meal in weeks. Jake realized that Jade would most likely like to be warned that he was bringing somebody home, so he pulled into a nearby McDonald’s and parked in the almost empty parking lot. He grabbed his phone and dialed Jades number, leaving the car as he did this. He leaned against the door as he heard the click of her picking up the phone.

“Jake?” She sounded tired. 

“Ah, Jade!..I hope I didn’t wake you up, I apologize if I did.”

“No, it’s okay. I only just got into my pajamas. What’s up?”

“..Well..I’m bringing a kid home, I think He’s around your age? I just figured you would like a heads up.”

“Woah woah, back up. You’re bringing someone home?! Did you kidnap him?!”

“No! I mean, sort of?”

“Jake!”

“I had to! Jade, you should have seen the awful living conditions he was in, and I’m pretty sure his guardian was hitting him as well!”

“So you call the police, you don’t kidnap a person!”

“I panicked! Look, I’ll call the police tomorrow, but for now, can you just fix the guest room up for me? Please?”

“Okay, of course. I’m sorry, but I’m just a little freaked out. Did he at least go with you willingly?”

“Yes, I didn’t just knock him out and take him! What kind of monster do you take me for?”

“I just had to be sure! Anyways, just get your butt back here. I’ll fix the guest room up, I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Thank you, Jade. I’ll see you soon.” 

She hung up. Jake sighed, and closed his eyes, breathing in the cool night air. After a few minutes of this, he got back into his car, and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owos

The car ride was quiet. Quieter then Jake would have normally liked. If Jade was in the car with him, there would be upbeat chatter, music, the windows would be rolled down and it all together would have been very enjoyable.

But it wasn’t jade in his car. It was Dave. He looked to be around 13 or 14, Jades age, give or take. He hoped that they would get along, he knew that because jade was homeschooled and they lived so out in the middle of nowhere that she didn’t have many friends, this could be good for her!

Jake sat in silence as he drove, thinking about his night. Should he have just called the police? Should he call them now?

His gaze fell on Dave again. He shook off his thoughts. No, he would call them soon. Dave deserved a little calm before the storm.

After what felt like forever, Jake pulled into his driveway. He nudged Dave’s arm, with no response. How long had he gone without sleeping? Jake got out of the car, and walked over to the passengers side. He picked Dave up, and carried him inside bridal style. He’d get daves stuff later. Right now he just wanted to get the boy in bed. He knocked on the door, unable to open it with the sleeping teen in his arms, who was concerningly light. 

Jade opened the door, her expression shifted from mild annoyance to absolute shock.

“..Dave? Oh my god, Dave!”

Jake blinked. “Wait, you know him?” 

“Yes, i do-oh my god he’s so hurt! Get him inside!”  
She quickly gestured for him to come in, and he did. He followed her to their guest room and carefully dropped him on the bed. He glanced over to jade, who was stricken with worry.

“So, you..Know him?”

She nodded. “Dave Strider. I’ve known him for like..4 years! We met online, He’s in my friend group. I had no idea he lived in Texas! Much less was being hurt so badly..he hid it so well.. God, I FaceTimed with him so often! How didn’t I see?.” she looked like she might even cry-for gods sake Jake, comfort her! 

He pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry..but he’s out of that blasted mans home now, he’s safe, Jade.”

After a few seconds, she pulled away from him. 

“Who was doing this to him? Was it his ‘Bro?’ He didn’t talk about him much, but I can speculate..”

“Yes, he did refer to him as Bro..”

Jade sighed. “I’m sorry for being annoyed. I’m really glad he’s okay..gosh, he’s out like a light.” She paused.”oh! I need to tell John and Rose! They’ve been so worried, he hasn’t been responding for days!”

“Well, you go do that and then get some rest. I’m going to get his stuff inside. Then, I shall promptly pass out on my bed.”

“Okay, well, Goodnight Jake!”

“Goodnight, Jade.”

Jade ran off to her bedroom, eager to let her friends know dave was okay. Jake went out to his car and got daves stuff from the backseat. Good god, it was only a backpack with barely anything in it. It was extremely light. He needed to take Dave shopping.

He went back inside, dropping Daves stuff off into the guest room, before retreating to his room. He fell back onto his bed, facing the ceiling. Where had this day gone? He was only 22, he was too young for these children. 

He fell asleep before he could think anymore about it.

Morning came far to quickly for jakes liking. He was woken up by jade shaking him.

“Jaaake, wake up!”

“I’m awake Janey, I’m Awake, what is it?”

“I wanna make breakfast for Dave, but I don’t know how to make anything besides cereal! Heeeelp.” She whined.

“Dave? Who-“ suddenly, the memories of the previous night came flooding back. Jake groaned. “Blimey, I completely forgot..just give me a few to get dressed, I’ll help in a minute.”

Jade seemed satisfied with his answer. She nodded and left him with his thoughts. A massive wave of anxiety flooded over him. Oh god he kidnapped a minor! He could go to jail! What would happen to Jade and Dave? 

He stood up and got dressed, trying to ignore the pit in his stomach. Once he was out of The clothes from last night and in his day clothes, he left his bedroom. 

He stepped into the kitchen to find Jane sitting at the table. She stood up when she saw him.

“Good morning Jade! Is Dave Awake?”

She shook her head. “Nope, I checked a little while ago. I figure we should have him wake up to a nice breakfast!”

You nodded in agreement. “Poor lad, I wonder how long it’s been since he’s had a proper meal. The apartment he lived in reeked of doritos and old Chinese takeout.”

Jade frowned, but didn’t comment further. 

Cue the cute breakfast making montage!

Jake and Jade ended up making waffles and scrambled eggs, a nice combo. He set a couple waffles and some eggs on a plate, and put it on the table. Jake was about to ask Jade where the syrup was, when He heard a sharp intake of breath. He turned to see Dave standing in the doorway, his eyes on Jade. Jade almost immediately launched herself on him for a hug.

“Dave! Oh my gosh I still can’t believe it!”

“...Jade? What-“

“When Jakey Came home with You last night I was so worried, I’m so glad you’re okay!”

Dave’s eyes met yours, and you gave him A smile.

“Good morning Chap! How’d you sleep?”

Dave was in a state of shock. “I slept fine, I..I don’t get it, Jade what are you doing here? Jake is your..Dad?”

“Oh heavens no!” She pulled away from him, her hands on his shoulders. “He’s my older brother!”

He nodded in understanding. “This is so crazy, I thought yesterday was just some weird dream..” he paused. “..I’m really safe, aren’t i?”

Jake nodded. “Indeed you are! Now why don’t you have some breakfast?”

Jade pulled him over to the dining table before he even got a chance to answer. “Let me know if you need seconds!”

“Uh, yeah, I will..Thanks.” He hesitantly started eating. Almost like he was worried he wasn’t supposed to be.

Jake sat down along with jade, and it seemed like everything was really going well. Dave was calm, Jade was excited, and the food was delicious. 

Nothing could go wrong!

The doorbell rang. Jade stood up. “I’ll get it!” She rushed down the hallway.

“I wonder who could be at the door this early?”

Dave looked nervous. “..what if it’s bro? What if he found me?”

James put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry Lad! We live pretty far out in the country, I doubt he’d find us that easily!”

Jade walked back into the kitchen. 

“Hey, your friends are here!”

It dawned on Jake that it was Sunday. He had made brunch plans for today! Blast his memory!

 

“Ah, I forgot about that!” He smacked himself on the face. Jade shouted back into the hallway. “Cmon In you guys!”

In walked Roxy, Jane, And..

 

“Dirk?”


	3. Chapter 3

Oh.

Oh fuck.

“Dirk?”

Dave’s fork clattered against his plate. He and Dirk made intense eye contact. 

It wasn’t only now, you realized just how much Dirk looked like this Bro fellow you had met. You know they’re definitely different people, obviously. Perhaps related?

“..Dave? Jesus Christ Kid, it’s been what, four, five years?” 

Dave was still, as if the very presence of Dirk set him off. He was silent.

“..Dave?”

Dave was gone in a matter of seconds. Jade immediately chased after Him.

There was a beat of silence.

“..Uh, Jake, Mind telling me what my cousin is doing in your house?”

“Cousin?” Jake suddenly grew worried. Was Dirk apart of this wretched abuse?

Jake was immediately in his face.

“Did you know?”

Dirk was taken aback. “Know what?”

Roxy put A hand on Jakes shoulder. “Jake, Whats going on?”

“Did you know what that man was doing to him?” His voice rose, anger clear in his face.

“Who the fuck are you talking about dude? Are you talking about Bro?”

“Yes!” Jake sounded exasperated. “I go over to that mans house and what do I find? Dave, littered with injuries and bruises. That bastard was abusing him Dirk! Tell me, did you know?” 

“Holy shit, what?” Dirk paused. “..Fuck.” He put a hand over his face. “Fuck. Fuck of Fucking course that dickhead would..Fuck, I should’ve taken Dave with me.”

“Dirk? Jake? Mind filling in the rest of us?” Jane chimes in.

“Basically, I lived with Bro and Dave for a while. I left when I was 16, because that asshole was just getting on my nerves. I went to go live with My actual Dad, Bro is my uncle. Fucker wasn’t Abusive when I left though...Fuck, daves 14. He’s been with him alone for five goddamn years!”

“So you didn’t know..I’m glad. Well, not glad that you didn’t know per day, but I’m glad you didn’t just ignore it.” Jake sighed.

“Of course I wouldn’t ignore it. Dave’s like a little brother to me. Now can I ask how the hell you got him away from Bro?”

“..i sorta kidnapped him.”

“What!” Jane shouted. 

“No, he had to. I know Bro, he wouldn’t just let dave go. Dude, I seriously owe you one.”

“Don’t even mention it! I’m just glad he’s okay. And hey, apperantly he knows Jade Too!”

Dirk raised an eyebrow. “Really? Huh. Small world.”

“Okay, let me get this straight. After you ditched me for that guy last night and went to his house, youfound dave, you kidnappedhim, and he’s also Dirks cousin?”

“Wait, you went home with Bro? Oh my god, gross.” 

Jake blushed. “Look, I was drunk!” Albeit not very, but he’d safe that info for later.

“That doesn’t matter! Jake, what if you go to jail?” 

“I-“ Jake was quickly cut off. 

“He won’t. Bro is..he’s awful, but he’s not An idiot. He wouldn’t bring police into this, he’s just end up losing Dave. That is to say, he’s the type to try and track him down..” he grimaced.

“Well, what am I supposed to do? I can’t very well up and move now can I?”

“I don’t know man. Chances are he might not find you. He’s only human, he can’t just use some magic ability to locate Dave.”

“..okay, true..” Jake sighed. 

“..hey, can I talk to Dave? If he’s up to talk to me, that is.”

“I’m not sure..I’ll go check.” Jake left the room, walking to wherever Dave and Jade ran off to.

—Dave POV—

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Dirk is here. Dirk is gonna tell bro where you are, Bro is gonna find you, he’s gonna hurt jade, he’s gonna hurt Jake, he’s gonna kill you oh god you’re gonna die you’re gonna die

“Dave! Calm down, it’s okay..” 

Suddenly the warmth of another person wrapped around Dave. He opened his eyes to see Jade hugging him. 

“Jade, I-“

“It’s okay, it’s okay..do you wanna talk about what’s wrong?”

He hesitated. “..Dirk is my Cousin. He..He left me with Bro when I was Younger. A little after he left, That’s when bro started to..” he couldn’t finish his sentence.

She felt Jades embrace tighten.

“Uh, Hate to interrupt..” 

You glanced at the doorway to see Jake.

“..Dirk wants to talk to you. If that’s okay. I can tell him to-“

“No, it’s fine. “ Dave cut him off.

“Do you want me in here with you?” Jade pulled away from Dave.

“No, I’ll be okay. Just..send him in I guess.”

Jake nodded and left. After some reassurance, Jade followed. About a minute later, Dirk walked in. Dave curled into himself.

“..Hey.”

“...Hi.”

Dirk hesitantly sat next to him on the bed.

“...Fuck.” He burried his Face in his hands.

“..I’m sorry-“

“No, No don’t be sorry man.” He sighed. “If anything I need to apologize to you.”

Dave looked at him with confusion. “..what do you mean?”

“Maybe if I hadn’t left, Bro wouldn’t have..Maybe I would’ve gotten the worst of it. Not you..”

“Dirk, you can’t blame yourself. It’s okay..it’s my own fault, I just keep ticking him off.”

“Hey if I can’t blame myself, you can’t blame yourself.”

“Fine, fine.” Dave huffs. He glances up to dirk.

“..you aren’t gonna tell bro where I am, will you?”

His head perked up. “What? Fuck-No, Dave, never.”

“Ok, good. I just needed to be sure.”

Dirk wrapped an arm around Dave, who in return leaned into the touch. He was so touch starved, he barely saw anybody outside of His apartment.

“..we’re one fucked up family, huh.”

Dave nodded into his chest. “Yeah. We really are.”


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week or so sense Dave had joined His household. He was a pleasant addition, Jake was happy to have him.

After Dave and Dirk talked, Dirk and Jake Agreed it was best for Dave to stay with Jake. After all, if Bro was going to look for Dave, would he look with his Blood relatives or Some random hookup? Probably not the latter.

Dave was of course, as previously mentioned, a pleasant addition, but he was very..awkward. He didn’t know basic life skills a teenager his age should know. He didn’t know how to use a dishwasher or a washing machine, he wasn’t sure how to use the stove even, Hell, he didn’t wven know what a fridge was for!

Jake And Jade were teaching him, bit by bit. These things take time to heal from; Jake reminded himself. Jade always could do much better with him, She was better at talking with him and Calming him down. It made sense. They had been friends for a long time, Jake had met Dave only A week ago!

Jake had been looking into getting Dave back into school, apperantly his ‘Bro’ had pulled him out! He’d be going to Jades private school, a safe and well protected school! He was sure Dave would be fine there.

————

Dave was nervous to say the least. He hadn’t talked to John or Rose in Weeks, even before Jake had found him. He just didn’t have the energy to keep up his coolkid persona.

Jade was typing away on her laptop while Dave sat at the foot of the bed. “Are you sure they’re even gonna wanna are me? I’ve been sorta ignoring them for a while..”

“Of course they’re gonna wanna see you! They’re your friends! Oh, and I haven’t told them anything yet, it’s gonna be a total surprise!”

He nodded, still a bit skeptical. “alright, if you say so..”

“Hold on, be quiet I’m gonna call them!”

After a beat of silence, he heard the sweet sounds that is John and Rose’s Talking. 

“Hello Jade, good Afternoon. How are you today?” Rose. Goddamn, it felt like it had been such a long time.

“I’m great Rosie! How’re you two?”

“I’m doing well. I just went on my second date with Kanaya yesterday, she took me to a lovely cafe her sister works in, it was quite enjoyable.”

“Well, I for one am doing terrible!”

Jade frowned. “Why’s that John?”

John sounded so comfortingly familiar. It was really, really nice.

“My Dad won’t stop making me cakes! It’s ridiculous! There’s so many, it’s awful!” He huffed.

“Aw, I’m sorry..Well hey, I have something to cheer you up!”

Jade looked up to meet Daves eyes and smiled. Dave warily smiled back.

“What is it?”

“Jade, if it is something Nic Cage related-“

“No no! It’s better!”

John gasped. “Better then Nic Cage??”

“Yeah! Okay both of you, close your eyes!”

John put his hands over his eyes, while Rose simply closed hers. Jade Gestured for Dave to come over. He hesitated before scooting over to sit next to her.

“Okay, open them!”

John removed his hands and Rose opened her eyes. Dave was so glad he was wearing his shades, they couldn’t see how relieved he truly looked. 

John and Rose looked like they were Stunned Silent. Dave cleared his throat, and Awkwardly Chuckled. “Uhh..Sup.” 

 

“..Dave?”

“Holy shit!” 

John looked so, so happy. Rose looked the same, for the most part.

“Jade, why do you have Dave? Dave, where the Hell have you been?”

“Yeah man! I thought we were bros..” John Frowned.

“No dude we are, I just..some..stuff, came up.” He scratches the back of his neck. 

“And Dave’s living with me! Isn’t that super awesome!”

“Wait, he’s living with you? Why?”

“Well..” Jade glanced to Dave, who shrugged in return. He really, did not want to have to Tell them. Hell, he hadn’t even really told Jade. Jade kneeboarding of course, but she only knew an extent. It was just..Difficult to talk about.

“Dave was..in a bit of a bad place. Jake and Me took him in!”

“Dave, why didn’t you tell us? We totally could’ve helped!”

“I agree with John here, we could have provided recourses sooner, though I don’t know the situation you were in.”

“Well..look I’m sorry, but Shit, I didn’t even tell Jade. Her Brother found me and brought me back here, Jade found out the hard way, you could say.”

“That was such A scary night! I’m so glad you’re alright!”

“What happened!” John whined.

“Dave, Does this regard your Bro?”

Dave’s eyes widened under his sunglasses. “I-How-“

“I have been suspicious for a few months, but I never brought it up with you for fear of scaring you away. I regret that decision, perhaps we could have gotten you out sooner.”

John looked so, so fucking sad. “Wait, Your Bro was..”

“It really wasn’t that bad, I mean, shit, I could’ve stayed, I don’t really care either way, it wasn’t a big deal. I’m fine, Bro isn’t..That bad” oh no, his cool kid vibes aren’t working!

Jade frowned, but said nothing.

“If you say so, Dave..I’m glad you are alright. Perhaps for Christmas I can Areange to visit you two?”

“Oh man that’d be so fun! My Dad might let me go too, I’ll have to ask!”

“Yeah, thatd be pretty sick.” That would be fucking amazing. “I’ve never really done Christmas though, I don’t know how fun I’d be.”

“Christmas is only Part of it Dave! All four of us would be hanging out together!”

“Alright, cool.” He was playing down how excited he was. He couldn’t help but feel that if he acted too much like himself, he would get used to it and when Bro finds him he’d have to relearn everything.

“Well it is settled then. Me and John will talk to our respective guardians. That is if mine is even coherent.” Rose grumbled.

“Well, i need to go let Jake know. Bye guys!”

“”You better call us again soon!”

“Of course! Bye!”

Jade hung up, and glanced over to Dave. 

“You okay?”

“What? Of course. Super okay. In fact, if you could have a competition and the whole world participated on the level of okay you are, I would wi-“ He was cut off when jade launched herself into a hug, a startled noise coming from Dave.

“You don’t have to lie, Davey..It’s okay..”

Dave bit his lip, tears threatening to fall out of his eyes. Striders don’t cry Striders don’t cry Striders don’t cry Strider don’t 

Fuck 

He was crying. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks, and he had nj felt more vulnerable. Not even when bro was with him on the roof, slashing into his skin like scissors to parchment paper.

He reached up and wiped his tears, an overwhelming feeling of numbness and sadness overcoming him.

“I’m s-“

“Don’t apologize, Dave. It’s okay to not be okay.”

Damn. If bro were here, he’d already be dead. He’d be beaten to a bloody pulp, dark bruises on his delicate skin. He still had a black eye, and various other injuries from Bro’s last strife. Better then usual, but bro doesn’t usually aim for the face, or anywhere visible to the public. God he was really pissed off.

After a few minutes, Dave cleared the silence. 

“Jade?” 

“Yeah Dave?”

“..Wanna Watch some TV?”

“Sounds great!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHM YHID YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET I DONT DESERVE THIS
> 
> Also uhhh I can’t decide on a ship aHA
> 
> I think I might do DaveJadeKat 
> 
> But I also don’t know how to write for like any of the trolls
> 
> Help m e 
> 
> Also I just wanna say, I’ve never been to a public middle school or highschool, I’ve been homeschooled so im not really sure how the system works. Ahahhhh

First day of school! God was he terrified.

 

Seriously, what was he supposed to do? To wear? Well, actually there were apperantly uniforms (Dave was wearing Jakes for the time being. It was a little small, but he didn’t mind it too much.)

Bro had pulled dave out in 8th grade, and ever sense then he’s struggled to homeschool himself. He did what he could under the conditions he was in, which admittedly wasn’t much.

Jade was much more excited then he was. She wanted Dave to meet Her friends, He could sort of remember her mentioning them over text. Kitkat? Kanye? What weird names.”

Jake Gave Jade some cash to get some lunch for you and her (Which you seriously urged him not to do, you don’t really eat lunch, mostly just breakfast and snacks, it was a waste. But he insisted.)

So here they were. He and Jade, standing at the gates of one of the biggest buildings he’d ever seen, hell it looked like a fucking castle!

“Dude, Holy shit..this is insane.”

“Yeah, it’s crazy the first time. Cmon! Before class we usually meet up in the courtyard, I want you to meet My friends! You’re gonna love them!”

Before Dave could even reply, Jade had started running, presumably in the direction of her friend group. Dave groaned and started running after her. Jade was fast, but years of being on your toes and running from Bro, he was a bit faster. But not knowing the location well enough made it difficult to catch up entirely.

Soon he was close behind her, she was laughing. Her laugh was such a genuine sound of pure joy, something Dave hadn’t had much experience with. Jade started to slow as they got closer to a boy who looked about his age, with a mop of fluffy unkept hair, and a Girl with short, styled hair. She was very elegant, Rose would probably love her. As Jade slowed, Dave followed suit. They both sat down, and Jade looked ecstatic.

“Hello Jade, Who’s your friend?” 

“This is Dave! Dave, this is Kanaya and Karkat!”

“Kanaya Maryam, A pleasure.”

“Dave Strider, pleasures all mine.” Kanaya Smiled, the boy, Kitkat-Er, Karkat, scoffed.

“Karkat Vantas.”

“Sup.” 

“Are you new or some shit? Never seen you before.”

“Yeah, you could say I just moved here. Living with my Pal Jade, it’s pretty rad.”

Jade giggled, and Karkat raised a brow.

“Living with Jade? Why?”

“Couldn’t resist my genuine Strider Charm. Yknow, can’t keep the ladies from mackin on me.”

“Oh Dave, you wouldn’t know charm if it hit you in the face.” She punched his shoulder.

“Like I said, just can’t keep the ladies away.”

Kanaya seemed to be amused by his antics, while Karkat just seemed annoyed.

“Well, Anyways. Welcome to Alternia High, It probably isn’t a step up from your old school.”

He grimaced, and Jades brows furrowed with mild concern. “It’s pretty chill.”

“Well anyways! Class starts soon, we should start walking.” Jade stood up and wiped some dirt from sitting on the grass off of her skirt. Dave, Kanaya, And Karkat did the same. 

“Hey Dave, did you get a chance to look at your schedule?”

“Oh, yeah, here.” He handed her his class schedule.

She hummed as she carefully read over it. “Darn, I don’t have all of the same classes..I have a couple though! Oh hey, Karkats In a bunch of these! He could walk you to class so you don’t get lost!”

“What? Oh hell fucking no, no way am I gonna show around some goddamn-“

“Please? Do it for me!” Jade pouted.

He groans. “Fuck, Fucking fine.” 

Jade grinned! “Thank you Karkat! Dave, this good with you?”

“Huh?” He had been spacing out. “..Oh! Yeah, yeah it’s good.”

She nodded. “Your first class you share with me, I’ll lead you there!” She stopped walking. “Dave, you should give Karkat your number so you can find him!” Dave shrugged, and Karkat begrudgingly handed him his phone. He punched in his number and handed it back.

“Alright, this is where the four of us part ways. Bye Kanaya, Bye Karkat! I’ll see you guys at lunch!” Dave nodded at the two of them, Kanaya waved back. “It was a pleasure.” Karkat and Kanaya walked off, Karkat grumbling along the way. Jade and Dave headed to the first class of the day. Dave was a little less then excited, but soldiered on anyways.

A few classes later, Dave had decided school was actually pretty okay. It was nice. The teachers so far were pretty laid back. Soon enough, the last class he had with Jade came to a close. He sent Karkat a quick text, whoreplied telling him he was on his way to walk him to class. He waved as Jade left for her next class, and he waited, leaning against some random lockers. 

Soon enough, Karkat walked up to him. “Hey, Shitstain, lets go.” He started walking in the opposite direction. Dave just shrugged it off and followed.

“So, Karkles-“

“Karkles? What the fuck is that?”

“It’s a nickname.”

“Yeah, you fucking prick I figured that out.” 

“Dude, Chill out. Why are you so Mad?”

“Honestly?” He paused, Making eye contact.

“You, are the most insufferable douchestain I have ever met, in the first five minutes of knowing you I already hated you.”

Ouch. That actually kinda hurt. More then he’d care to admit. 

“Well shit. Guess my strider charm doesn’t work on everyone.”

Karkat scoffed, but continued walking. 

“Here, Were almost to class. I’m just gonna warm you because I’m not a fucking dick, The teacher is honestly an asshole. Super strict.”

“Sounds fun. Can’t wait.”

He rolled his eyes, and stopped in front of a classroom. 

“Here we are. Remember, Don’t piss him off. It isn’t worth detention.”

“Gotcha, thanks Karbabe.”

“Would you cut that shit out?”

Kartkat opened the classroom door, and sat down at a desk in the front row. Dave opted for a desk in the back row instead. It’s just more cool.

“You don’t smell familiar, Are you new?”

A rather raspy voice asked. He turned to see a girl with red hair, cut into a frizzy bob. She wore Red glasses and had a cane with a fucking dragon on it (Seriously, how fucking cool) and a Choker with the Libra symbol on it. It was hard to see behind the glasses but the area surrounding her eyes looked scarred and burned.

“Yep, Dave Strider, Residant CoolKid and Ladies man.”

She laughed. “Wow, A real cool kid! Terezi Pyrope. You smell interesting, strider.”

“Smell?”

“She’s blind.” A different voice cut in. Dave turned to the desk left of Terezis to see a girl with long blonde hair and cerulean tips, an eyepatch, glasses, and A denim Jacket. Terezi just continued to smile.

“Ah, gotcha. And you are?”

“Vriska Serket! No need to speak, your stunned silence says it all.”

“..Got it. Good to meet you.”

“So, Coolkid, why’d you come here?”

“I moved. Used to live in Houston.”

“Why’d you move?”

He shrugged. He wasn’t gonna tell the truth, of course.

“The ladies man, just got too excessive. Babes throwin themselves at me left and right, it was exhausting.”

“Of course, I’m sure it was hard!” Terezi laughed. She had a nice laugh, it was contagious. Dave found himself smiling as well. He was about to continue conversation when the teacher (or at least, he assumed it was the teacher) walked in. Immediately Dave was put off. This guy had a similar build as bro did. He stiffened his posture, his anxiety slowly building in his chest.

“Good morning, Class.” Everyone repeated. God they sounded like drones.

He made eye contact with Dave through his shades.

“You. Take those Sunglasses off.”

Fuck. Fuck he can’t, curse his albinism. He didn’t want people to know. He hid it at his last school, he could hide it here.

“I uh, can’t do that. My eyes are sensitive to light.”

“Sure. Do you have a doctors note?”

“No, but-“

“Then Glasses. Off.”

He couldn’t. Bro had drilled it into his skull that his eyes made him a freak, that he was a monster, so he wore sunglasses so he’d never have to hear him say that again.

He took a deep breath before removing his sunglasses, folding them neatly on the table. The teacher looked caught off guard. He took a second before speaking.

“Actually I..You can keep the glasses on.”

Dave nodded in thanks. He quickly put them back on. Vriska was eying him, Terezi was looking in his direction-but she couldn’t even see, hell even karkat was looking at him. 

Class continued. The teacher still scared the shot out of him, but it looks like Dave had managed to throw him off. Soon enough class ended, and Dave was quick to grab his shit, wanting to leave as soon as he could.

“Hey, Coolkid, mind putting your number in my phone?”

Dave blinked. Oh. Okay?

“Oh, Sure.” He took her phone and put in his number. 

She grinned. “I’ll text you later!” Dave nodded. He held up a piece sign to Her and Vriska, and left. Karkat caught up with him.

“Damn, I didnt see what was under those glasses burn whatever it was it really made him uncomfortable.”

Yeah. He wasn’t the only one. Dave shrugged.

Karkat glanced at him.

“You’re just one big fucking mystery, aren’t you Strider?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re sunglasses, you moved here for god knows what reason-and don’t think I bought that bullshit you were spouting earlier. And How the he’ll do you even know Jade anyways?”

“Online friends.”

“Are you gonna answer any of the other things I mentioned?”

“Nope. Sorry, Karkles. This is one locked chest you won’t get into anytime soon. Lips are sealed tighter then Ariana Grandes ponytail.”

“Whatever. And fucking cut it out with that nickname!”

Dave couldn’t help but grin. He was cute when he was annoyed. No homo though. Probably.

The day droned on, until finally, it was lunch! Thank god. A break from the constant walking between classes, and previously mentioned classes.

Dave walked into the Cafeteria With Karkat, and saw Jade and Kanaya sitting at a table in the corner. They quickly walked over.

“Dave! How were your classes so far?”

He shrugged and sat down. Karkat did the same, sitting next to Kanaya. They seemed to be pretty close.

“It was fine. Not too bad.”

“He freaked the fuck out of Mr. Thompson earlier. Not sure how the fuck he managed that.”

“Really? But he’s always so proper!” 

“Hey! Coolkid!” Dave turned around to see Terezi and Vriska walking towards them. Terezi really seemed to just be dragging her.

“Oh, Hey Resi, Vriska.”

Karkat glanced at Terezi. “Terezi? I didn’t know you knew Dave.”

“I met him in Mr. Thompson’s class, He sat in the desk next to me!” She grinned and sat down.

“Oh! I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced! I’m Jade! You’re Terezi I’m guessing. And you’re..Vriska?”

“Those’re indeed our names.” Vriska sat down next to Terezi.

“They just couldn’t stay away, like I said, ladies throw themselves on me wherever I go.” Terezi put a hand over her forehead. “Oh, Dave! You’re irresistible charm has wooed me!” She leaned onto Vriska, who shoved her off. 

“Yeah yeah, We’re all just groveling at his feet. Anyways, are we gonna get some actual fucking food?”

“Oh! That reminds me, Dave, here’s your lunch money!” Jade reaches into her book bag and gave him a crisp ten dollar bill. He looked immensely uncomfortable taking it. “Are you sure? Like seriously man, I don’t need you to spend You’re money on me.” 

“It’s Jakes money, and he doesn’t mind!”

He sighed, but took the money in defeat.

One montage of lunch later, it was back to class. It was so, so fucking boring. The did get to text during some of the classes, he sent John photos of gushers to freak him out.

Once the last class had ended, Dave was beat. He met up with Jade outside of Alternia High. 

“So, Dave, all and all, how would you rate your first day of school?”

He shrugged. “A good 8/10.”

She smiled. “Awesome! Glad you liked it. Now, let’s head home! Dirk is gonna pick us up today, he said he’d take us to get pizza too!”

“Seriously?..” pizza? That was three whole meals in one day! Insanity. 

“I dunno Harley, I’m pretty stuffed from lunch.”

“Well, it’ll still be fun! Plus you can have some later tonight if you’re feeling hungry, there’s probably gonna be leftovers.”

Dave nodded. They waited around until Dirks Truck pulled up, they both hopped into the backseat, and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little first person PoV for this first bit  
> This chapter ended up being too long so I cut it in half a bit, aHA-

A loud blaring alarm woke you up. You slammed your hand onto said alarm to shut it up. You may of broke it but you don’t particularly care. You turn around in your bed, pulling your thin blanket back over your bandaged shoulders.

Wait. What?

This blanket was at your apartment. This bed was from your apartment-the alarm was from your apartment! You quickly opened your eyes to see your bedroom in vivid detail. Your jars of dead animal skeletons, your turntables, your desk and your computer, everything.  
No. No no nonononononononono fuck did you seriously just dream all of that? Jade, Jake, Dirk, Karkat, Kanaya Terezi, Vriska, it was al just a dream? Your heart sunk in your chest. You sat up in bed just to immediately be hit in the face by Cal. You screeched and scrambled to get the thing off of you, succeeding after minor struggles.

You glanced over to your bedside table, where your alarm once was and saw a sticky note. ‘Strife, now.’

Fuck.

You stood up, and grabbed your sword. God it felt like ages sense you’ve used it.

You carefully crept around the apartment and tip toes up the stairs to the roof. You were sweating, not because of the Texas heat, but because of how fucking terrified you were.

You opened the door to see the all too familiar view of your Brother waiting for you. You got into a fighting stance, and waited for him to make the first move. You focused a bit too hard on your breathing, suddenly getting a foot to the stomach. You gasped and stumbled back, but quickly hurried back into position. You tried and tried so ducking hard to block him but it was to no avail. He just kept hitting and kicking and cutting youand hurting you and oh god stop stop stop stop

You lay on the floor of the Roof, Your Bro towering over you. He plunged his Katana into your chest and you screamed. You screamed so fucking loud.

Dave.

What? Fuck there was a katana in your chest oh god your going to die

Dave.

Pleas emake it stop

Dave!

It hurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts

“Dave!” 

Your eyes flew open. You needed to throw up. Oh god you felt sick. You ran into the nearest bathroom and heaved into the toilet, puking your guts out.

You didn’t notice when someone had followed you in, and was rubbing circles into your back. You didn’t notice that when you stopped, somebody pulled you away into a hug. 

“Dave, Dear god are you alright?” That wasn’t Bro. Who was that? He tried to rack his brain but he couldn’t remember.

“..what?” You rasped. “Where’s..where’s bro, where am I?” This wasn’t home. This wasn’t your apartment. This place was wya to clean and nice ot be home.

“You don’t live there anymore, Dave.”

“Jake? Dave? What’s going on?”

“Jade, Call Dirk. I think maybe Dave could use some family right now.”

Dave leaned against the wall of the bathroom, breathing heavily. “He-He’s gonna find me, oh god he’s gonna kill me he’s-“ 

You were cut off when this man shushed you, wrapping an arm around you.

“He won’t Find you Dave. I won’t let him.”

“Hey. I came as soon as I could, whats-“ A new voice. A familiar voice. Dave looked up to see Bro. Fuck no, that’s not bro..Dirk. 

“Dirk, I-“ you cut yourself off, not trusting yourself to speak. Fuck. Why were you so upset?

“Jake, what’s happening?”

Jake?

Oh.

JAKE! Fuck you forgot fucking everything! You aren’t in Houston, you aren’t with Bro, your safe. You didn’t feel safe, though.

You A hand over your mouth and took a few shallow breaths.

“I Think he’s panicking-I woke up to hear him screaming and he was having what seemed like a terrible nightmare! I woke him up and he ran in here.”

Panic? No this felt worse. Maybe it was panic. Who knows.

Dirk walked over to you (oh god stop stop) you couldn’t help but think of him as bro. Fuck, they looked so similar. (He isn’t bro bro isn’t here)

He sat on the other side of you, gesturing for Jake to leave. Jake nodded, and stood up. He closed the bathroom door behind him.

“You okay bro? Jades pretty worried yknow.”

“..I’m sorry.” Your voice cracked. Damn it. 

He pulled you into a side hug. Man what the fuck was up with people and hugging you?

“Don’t be sorry, it happens.” He shrugged. “..Was it Bro?”

You shakily nodded.

“Fuck, I woke up and I was back in the apartments, and he made me strife him again and, Fuck he was just so much more angrier then he usually is, and he fucking dug his goddamn katana into my chest and I-“ you stopped talking. “..that was when I woke up, Jake was shaking me awake.”

 

Dirk just pulled you closer. He didn’t say anything, which you were grateful for. Talking was too difficult.

“..I should just go back.”

“What? No, No way.”

“If I go back he wouldn’t hurt you, or Jake, or Jade.”

“But he’d hurt you.”

“I can deal with it, I’ve been dealing with it-“

“No, Over my dead body. Nobody’s gonna let you go back there.”

Dave bit his lip.

“..Hey, What time is it?” 

“6:15.”

“Shoot, I need to get ready for school.”

“Dave are you sure? You can take a sick day.”

“No it’s fine, I should go.”

Dirk looked suspicious, but didn’t say anything. He realized Dave from the hug, who proceeded to stand up, his legs felt like jelly.

“Alright, well Text me or Jake if you need to get picked up early.”

Dave nodded, dirk awkwardly patted his back and left the bathroom. Dave changed into his uniform and washed his face. He went back into the bedroom and put on his sunglasses. He sat back down on the bed and waited for time to pass. He heard Jake call him and Jade down for breakfast, but he didn’t feel like he could eat. He’d been eating so much food in the past couple of days, it was nauseating.

Once it was closer to when he would leave, he left the bedroom and walked downstairs. Dirk had left, Jade was sitting at the dining table finishing up her breakfast. Dave opted to just get a glass of apple juice.

“Dave, are you gonna eat anything?”

“Nah, I’m not really hungry. Besides. Apple juice.” 

Jade nodded. “Well, get your shoes on, We’re about to leave!”

Dave nodded and slipped on his shoes. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t anxious. He was jumpy and he felt like he was being watched. Shit sucks.

They left soon after. Once they arrived, Jake also reassured him that if he needed to leave early to just call or text him or dirk. Dave doubted he’d need to, but agreed anyways. They walked to the courtyard, only Karkat and Kanaya weren’t there yet. They stood around, talking for a moment when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

Oh god. Bro. He wasn’t suddenly thrust back into the apartment, he pulled out his sword, turned around and kicked Bro in the leg. He yelled and stumbled to the ground. Wait, what the fuck?

This wasn’t Bro.

That was Karkat.

 

Shit. 

“Oh fuck-Shit I’m sorry man, fuck-“ Kanaya helped Karkat to his feet.

“What the fuck Strider?!”

“Karkat, it’s okay, he didn’t-“ Jade started.

“You fucking kicked me in the leg! That shit hurt! What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Fuck I-I should go.” He was gone before anybody could do anything to stop him. He quickly made it to the exit and was about to leave, when he heard a familiar voice.

“I’m here to pick up Dave Strider. I’m his Brother.”

That wasn’t Dirk. He peeked around the corner to the receptionists desk in silent terror

“Could you show some identification?”

Dave could see his back turned towards reception. No doubt. It was Him. He found him he wasn’t gonna die oh god

Dave quickly turned on his heels only to bump into somebody.

“Dave?” That was Karkat.

“Fuck, I-“

“Dave what the hell?..Shit, are you okay?”

“No, he’s here, oh god I need to go.”

“What? Who’s here?”

‘Dave Strider to Reception, Your Brother is Here to Pick you Up.’

Dave couldn’t see himself but he was sure his face when as white as a ghost. Dave immediately ran for the closest place to hide, which happened to be a supply closet. Karkat followed him inside. Dave Locked the door and sunk to the floor. He buried his face in his hands.

“..Strider, What the hell is going on?”

“You really fucking wanna know why I moved here? To get away from Him.” There was venom in his voice, but mostly fear.

“Fuck I need to call Dirk..”

He fumbled with his phone before hitting Dirks number. He shakily raised the phone to his ear.

Karkat looked at him with concern.

“Yello?” 

Dave found himself unable to speak.

Karkat seemed to notice this and took the phone out of his hands, carefully.c and pressed speaker.

“Uh..Hello. Is this Dirk?”

“..Yeah, it is. Who the hell is this? Why do you have Daves phone, is he okay?”

“He’s uh..Fuck, he isn’t okay. I’m Karkat, a classmate. I ran into him, and he ran into a supply closet, and I followed him, and he started freaking out and I’m not sure what to do.”

“Shit. Fuck, goddamnit. Is there any reason why he’s so upset?”

Before karkat could answer, Dave spoke up.

“Bro’s here.”

“...You have got to be fucking kidding me, that bastard! How the hell did he even track you down that quickly!” Dirk cursed. “Okay Dave, stay where you are, I’m on my way. Just try to stay calm, okay?”

Dave nodded, but after realizing Dirk couldn’t see, he made a noise of acknowledgement.

“Love you, Bro. It’s gonna be alright. I’m gonna get Jake down here too.”

“..Love you too, man.” 

He hung up. Karkat started at Dave in total and utter confusion.

“..What the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof
> 
> THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS


End file.
